


Parents and Children

by Lucine_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ron Weasley, Dumbledore!bashing, F/M, Found Family, Good Minerva McGonagall, Good Severus Snape, Good Weasley Twins, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry shows no sign of abuse in the books so I'm giving him some, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, New Gryffindor Quartet, Prankster Harry, Smart Harry Potter, bookworm harry, fuck you dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucine_Silver/pseuds/Lucine_Silver
Summary: Summary: What if James and Lily survived? What if Voldemort didn’t use the killing curse on them? What if Dumbledore told them that Harry was dead? What if he still sent Harry to the Dursley's? Dumbledore!Bashing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Umbridge would have died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Umbridge would have died.

As the sun rose, the inhabitants of Privet Drive woke up for the day. The pristine streets, home, and lawns gleamed with normalcy, something that the inhabitants of #4 strived to imitate.

As the people woke up and started getting ready for the day, #4 Privet Drive awoke like the rest, quietly and normally, for them at least.

Young Harry Potter was abruptly awoken by the shrill shriek of his Aunt Petunia and her banging on the door.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry groaned inwardly. It would not do to be late, he probably wouldn't get food again. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled, since he hadn't eaten in days.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I'm awake."

"Well then, get up!"

Harry sighed, and grabbed around for his wire-frame glasses. Though they weren't his prescription, as he had suspected his aunt had gotten them from a charity bin, it was all he had.

As he put them on, he looked for his socks and flicked off a small spider that had taken refuge on it. He wasn't surprised, as he was used to these things. Now, most others wouldn't be, but he is not most others. This young boy is special, or a freak, depending on if you ask his relatives. And as they don't particularly like anything that is different from their definition of normal, they treat Harry as worse than gum off the bottom of their shoes. So, it's only fitting that his room was the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry quickly opened the door to his cupboard and scurried off to the kitchen, he would not be fed if he was late. As Dinky Duddyums would throw a tantrum.

He chuckled, he had no idea why the larger boy would ever let his mother gift him with those ridiculous nicknames. But, then again, Harry didn't even have a mother, as far as he knew, who would give him these nicknames. But if he did, he would let her call him anything she wanted.

But, what he didn't know, was that he had both a mother and a father, but both were unaware of his continued existence.

/

Young Harry Potter was having a very strange day. First, his aunt was especially anxious, as if waiting for something to happen. He didn't really know what she was waiting for. He didn't know what could make his aunt nervous other than him being 'a freak'.

Secondly, when he was told to fetch the mail, he found a strange letter addressed to, 'Mr. H. Potter.'

That was very strange, in three ways. First, he never had mail, and he didn't know anyone who would send him anything. Second, the letter didn't have a stamp. And third, the letter even gave his room! But no one knew he lived in a closet. So who sent it?

Just to be safe, he placed the letter in his cupboard. He didn't think the Dursleys would be too happy with the letter.

/

After a day of cleaning the house, weeding the garden, and mowing the lawn, Harry was exhausted. But that fact didn't stop him from ripping open the letter.

His eyes widened.

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

He couldn't believe it. This was impossible.

He paused. Was it? His aunt was anxious for the whole day as if she expected something. And his relatives always called him a freak. Also, didn't he do ‘freakish’ things? But he never thought he did it. But it made sense, those things always happened when he was angry, sad, or afraid.

And the letter also gave his cupboard, and he didn't think the Dursleys were creative enough to come up with this. They despised imagination, after all.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it though.

Witchcraft. Wizardry.

Him. He was a wizard.

He grinned. If he was a wizard, then he could go to this school, then he would only see the Dursleys in the summer holidays. And, if he played his cards right, he might end up staying with friends for part of the summer.

He deflated. He didn't have money to go. The Dursleys would no sooner send him to a 'freakish' school than spoil him rotten.

The gears in his head were whirring. 'Hmmm. . .'

Did this Hogwarts place offer a fund for poor kids? Maybe.

As he looked in the envelope again, he saw another letter.

He read things like 'broomsticks' and 'wand' and 'spell books'. He didn't think they actually used brooms to fly, but, as it was magic he was talking about, but the myth had to come from somewhere, he supposed.

He thought about the fund. He knew that magical people would probably want magical children to learn magic, as, since he didn't know about it before, magic was a secret. They probably didn't want untrained magical's around the world, accidentally revealing their existence. So, the school most likely offers a fund.

He looked back in the envelope, and a letter fell out.

He opened it and read:

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you are an orphan, and, as such, do not have the proper resources to purchase school supplies. So, a teacher will visit no sooner than the 30th of July to help you purchase your school supplies in Diagon Alley._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)'_

The young wizard looked shrewdly at the letter. If this Headmaster had placed this letter in the envelope, then didn't he see the address? He must have seen that he lived in a cupboard? Or did wizarding children normally live in cupboards? No. That wasn't it. Something else was going on, and he didn’t know what. Until then, he would play along with the headmaster.

He quickly placed the letters back in the envelope and hid it under the loose floorboard, it wouldn't do for anyone to find it, especially his aunt.

He sighed. It was July 23rd right now, so he had a week to wait.

He laid down on his mattress, searching for sleep that wouldn't come until hours later.

/

Far away from number #4, in Godric's Hollow, a young couple sat on a couch, looking through a photo album.

The red-haired woman sobbed into the chest of her husband, "Oh James. B- by now, he. . . h- he. . . would've gotten hi- his H- Hogwarts letter. "

James, her husband, brushed his hand through her hair and whispered to his wife, "I know, Lily, I know. "

This was equally as hard for the man. As both he and Lily worked at Hogwarts. Lily was the charms teacher for first through third year's, and he was the helper of the DADA teachers. This year, though, was going to be harder. They would be constantly reminded of the fact that their son would have been in this year group. They would always get reminders of how their son died. How he was killed by Voldemort. How Dumbledore told them he couldn't find the body. How they learned that Peter betrayed them. How they learned that he escaped. How everything went so horribly wrong.

A single tear fell from his cheek. He, along with his wife, sobbed for their son. Sobbed for how it wasn't fair. Sobbed for how he was only a baby. Sobbed for how Voldemort had killed him. And for how they couldn't do anything about it.

But, what they didn't know, was that their baby was safe and sound. Alive and well, even. Well… as well as he could be in Durzkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, and tell me what you think. PS. I'll try to update every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And, just in advance, I'm probably going to butcher Hagrid's accent.
> 
> /

An old man paced around his office, contemplating his situation.

'The boy is starting school soon. But I can't let him know about his parents. They should not know either. Lily would have my head if she found out, and James and his friends would not be merciful. Maybe I can get this to work on my side. Maybe I can. . . hmm.’

He had an idea. A potion, maybe. But how to get him to drink it? Ah… Hagrid.

/

A week passed very slowly for the young wizard. Every year as his birthday inched closer, his aunt had always given him a long list of laborious and meaningless chores. He had already finished half of them, but it was nearly nightfall, and he knew he wouldn't get dinner. 

He sighed. Right now, it was time for him to clean the attic. He had already dusted everything and moved things around. But he had seen something strange.

He saw a simple wooden box with a lock on the front. It was very different compared to the large boxes filled with knick-knacks in the attic.

He narrowed his eyes, he might as well check it out. He wouldn't get any dinner anyway.

He moved closer to the small box and tried opening it. But it was no use, it was locked.

Hold on a moment. If he was a wizard, shouldn't he be able to open it? When he looked on the supplies list, he saw a wand was required, so wizards might need wands, but maybe he could try a little wandless magic. He did it before. Turning his teacher's hair blue, shrinking Dudley's old sweater, and he even somehow transported himself on a school roof. If he could do that, then he could do this.

He held the chest in his hand and concentrated hard on the lock. He willed it to open, and, just as he was about to give up, he heard a click.

He grinned. A part of him hadn't really believed that magic was real, let alone that he of all people had it. But, now, he could say, without a doubt, that he was a wizard.

He quickly opened the small chest and saw a letter inside it. 

He was confused. He didn't think it had another letter in it. What was it with him and finding letters? 

He pulled the letter out of the box. It looked very old and was made of a material that he could only know as parchment.

He quirked an eyebrow. Why would it be here of all places?

He ripped it open and started reading.

_ 'Dear Petunia Dursley, _

_ It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that your sister, Lily Potter, along with her husband, James, we're tragically killed tonight in their home. Their son, Harry, your nephew, somehow survived this tragedy and defeated an evil dark wizard known as Voldemort. _

_ And, as his parents died, and there are no suitable guardians for him, you must take him in. When his mother sacrificed herself for him, she invoked ancient protection, a mother's love. If young Harry were to be raised with you, the blood protection would be activated, and not just he, but you and your family as well would be protected from dark forces. _

_ My regards, _

_ Albus Dumbledore' _

Harry was gobsmacked. He knew his parents couldn't have died in a car crash. A car wreck couldn't have caused his scar, a green light, and a cackling voice. But, his mother, she protected him. She loved him enough to sacrifice herself for him. She loved him enough to invoke ancient blood protection. 

He couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the floor. He couldn't fathom why anyone could love him so much. No one ever did. No one ever cared. But, both his parents did. They died for him. They were in danger because of some dark wanker but they still loved him.

After all that, he couldn't believe that this Voldemort person killed his parents, and he survived and beat him. But, he was 15 months old at the time, so it probably had more to do with his mother’s protection than his own magic.

He took a breath and wiped his face from the tears. If his parents died for him, he'll live for them. He'll do his best for them, and live the life they gave him the chance to live. 

A determined look set on his face, he wouldn't, he couldn't let his parents down.

/

The young wizard returned to his next three days of chores with a renewed vigor, and he quickly learned to control his magic, even if only a little, as he used it to help with chores when his aunt wasn't looking. 

So far, he had a good enough grip on it, but he could only levitate and summon small objects, silence his movements, unlock his cupboard to sneak some food, and set things on fire. He learned that ability in a not so nice way.

Dudley's gang were chasing after him one day when one of them caught up with him, and he wished and prayed for them to leave. So, his magic probably thought it meant to set something on fire. It was hilarious, Dudley's arse was set on fire and he was that way for five minutes when Harry took pity on him and stopped it, but, that also gave him a distraction to run away.

He chuckled at remembering it. Dudley had too much pride to tell his parents about it, but Harry saw that Dudley kept shooting him dirty looks when he thought he wasn't watching.

/

As July 29th came to a close, young Harry was both anxious and excited. He would be going to collect his school supplies, and he would get away from the Dursleys for a little while. Maybe he could get away from them for the rest of the summer. 

The young closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him. That night, he dreamt of a flying motorcycle and a large man.

/

The next morning, Harry awoke to the banging on his Aunt Petunia's knuckles on the door.

"Freak! Get up! Now!"

Harry sighed, and grabbed his glasses.

  


"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm awake."

Almost automatically, he left the cupboard and started making breakfast. He made the normal small feast, which, for a normal family, could have lasted a week, but the Dursleys were far from normal, no matter how much they wanted to be.

As he set the plates down, his Aunt Petunia gave him a burnt piece of toast and a glass of tap water. He couldn't eat it though, he didn't have much of an appetite. 

He gulped, he might as well tell his aunt and uncle where he was going for the day.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm going out for the day."

Vernon frowned, then sneered, "Where would a freak like you even go, boy!"

Harry inhaled and summoned all his courage, "Diagon Alley. To get my school supplies."

His aunt and uncle froze.

"What did you say, boy, " his uncle said, through clenched teeth.

The young wizard gave a glare to his relatives, "I'm going to Diagon Alley today. I need to get my school supplies."

"No, you aren't boy! Enough with this- this freakishness!"

"I am going, Uncle, whether you like it or not. So don't stop me. Besides, wouldn't you like being rid of me for nearly a whole year?"

Vernon paused, his small mind contemplating the pros and cons. He knew that if the boy went, he'd be rid of him for a year, but the part of his mind that was adamantly against his nephew's happiness argued against it.

After a minute of silent contemplation, the large walrus grudgingly relented.

"Alright, boy. But I'm not paying, and you better be out of my sights for the next year, " Vernon growled.

Harry struggled to keep a smile off his face, as he knew Vernon would change his mind if he knew he was happy.

As he finished his breakfast, he heard a loud banging on the door. His Aunt Petunia quickly got up to answer it.

When she opened the door, she shrieked and ran back.

"Is 'is the place where 'arry Potter lives?"

"W-what do you w-want with the boy, " Petunia answered.

Harry grinned and ran to the door. The person he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He was a giant of a man, and his long mane and beard hid much of his face and he wore a very large coat that was most likely the only one of its kind.

"H-hello, who are you, " Harry asked.

The large man smiled, "I am Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper. An' you must' be 'Arry Potter?"

The young wizard nodded, and Hagrid grinned.

"It's nice seeing you 'gain 'Arry. Last time I saw you, you 'ere only a babe."

"Y-you knew me before?"

"Aye, you 'ook like you' dad, you do. But you have you' mum's eyes."

Harry's heart warmed. "Thank you. I never knew that."

Hagrid smiled, "Well, 'Arry, we should get going.” _ (I can’t do it, I’m giving up making his accent) _

Hagrid led him out the door, and they walked to a nearby alleyway that was positioned in such a way where nobody could see them.

"What are we doing here?"

Hagrid looked confused, and then he remembered something and smacked his face, "Oh yeah, you don't know much about magic, do you?"

"No, no I don't."

"Ah, I see."

His eyes widened. "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot something."

"What did you forget, " asked Harry.

Hagrid pulled a vial of a glowing blue substance out of his pocket, "This. The headmaster told me to give it to you."

The young wizard looked suspicious at that. 'Why would I need some kind of potion? What is going on?'

Deciding to play dumb, Harry asked Hagrid what the potion was for.

"Dumbledore said you need it so you can leave the Dursleys."

Harry's narrowed at that answer, 'I've left the Dursleys plenty of times, I don't need that potion.'

Hagrid handed Harry the potion, "Now, Harry, drink it all up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /
> 
> Uh oh. What will Harry do? And what's this strange potion?
> 
> Readers, I would love reviews on my work. As I'm still a newbie, I would like knowing my strengths and what I should work on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's a given, seeing as Harry married Ginny.

_ Hagrid pulled a vial of a glowing blue substance out of his pocket, "This. The headmaster told me to give it to you." _

_ The young wizard looked suspicious at that. 'Why would I need a potion? What is going on?' _

_ Deciding to play dumb, Harry asked Hagrid what the potion was for. _

_ "Dumbledore said you need it so you can leave the Dursleys." _

_ Harry's narrowed at that answer, 'I've left the Dursleys plenty of times, I don't need that potion.' _

_ Hagrid handed Harry the potion, "Now, Harry, drink it all up." _

  
  


There was no way Harry was going to drink whatever was in that potion. It was downright suspicious, and he certainly never needed a potion to leave the Dursleys before. He had an idea, but he needed to be quick about it.

"Now Harry, drink the potion, " said Hagrid.

Harry pointed behind Hagrid and said, "Look, is that a dog?"

Hagrid took the bait. "Dog? Where?"

Harry quickly spilled the potion on some grass and handed the vial back to Hagrid. 

Harry smirked. "Here it is, Hagrid. I drank the potion."

The half-giant smiled. "Ya drank every last drop?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course, of course, " Hagrid said, "Now, let me show ya how ta summon the Knight Bus."

Hagrid showed Harry how to summon the bus and quickly paid and led Harry aboard.

They sat down on bean bags, Harry on a red bag, and Hagrid on a brown one.

Hagrid set out his newspaper and started reading. 

Harry glanced at the large man. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew from personal experience with his uncle that men didn't particularly like being ripped away from the paper.

The green-eyed boy sighed and looked out the window. Everything was going so fast, he could barely see! Ernie wasn't a very good driver either, in Harry's opinion, as he nearly kept hitting things. Harry even saw that everything moved away from the bus as soon as they were going to hit it. The young boy swore that he was going to be knocked off his bean bag on multiple occasions actually. He nearly hurled two times, too many times for his liking. 

Finally, after nearly an hour on the death contraption, they stopped in front of an old bar.  _ ‘Is that the Leaky Cauldron,’  _ he thought.

Hagrid hurriedly led Harry out the bus door and said to him, "That bus is really somethin’, eh Harry?"

Harry agreed and asked Hagrid why the entrance to the wizarding world was in a grubby-looking pub.

"Well, the place is charmed so the Muggles can't see it, they jus’ walk right past it, " Hagrid said, a little too loud for Harry's liking.

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Muggles?"

"Non-magical folk."

Harry nodded and Hagrid steered him into the pub and they quickly exited out the back door.

The messy-haired boy looked quizzically at the back of the alley and asked Hagrid what they were doing there.

"Well, Harry, ya have ta tap the bricks like so, " said Hagrid, and he tapped a pattern of bricks with his umbrella.

Immediately after, the alley opened into an archway and revealed Diagon Alley.

Harry stared at the alley in amazement. He found himself thinking about how two eyes weren't enough, and eight dozen would be better. He wanted to look at everything. From the smallest cobblestones to the largest of bookshops. As, even from a young age, Harry always had a fond love of books. One of his escapes from Dudley and his gang -what kid has a gang?- was hiding out in the school library. As he knew neither Dudley or his friends would ever step foot into a library even if it would save their lives. Because of that, books were an escape to Harry, and he could never have enough of them.

Hagrid led Harry into the alley, while the young wizard was looking at anything and everything. He had never been in a place this crowded before, especially with so many witches and wizards out and about.

The young boy couldn't wait until he could buy his school supplies, and then some! He would buy much more than necessary, considering the fact that this is the first time in the wizarding world.

Once Hagrid led Harry to Gringotts and asked to go to two vaults, Harry asked Hagrid if he could go to his own vault while Hagrid went to another.

The half-giant wasn't a big fan of that idea at first, but then he relented after some convincing.

He sighed. "Alright Harry, here’s your key."

Harry grinned and took the key from Hagrid.

After the goblin led him underground, Harry braced himself on the cart. He found out it was the best idea, as the cart went super fast. He screamed as the cart went super speed.

"Does this go any slower?"

"Only one speed, " the goblin said, looking bored out of his mind.

After what felt like hours, Harry finally got to his vault. 

When the goblin opened the vault, Harry's jaw dropped. He could see mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins, as far as the eye could see.

'H-how much is all this?'

He breathed in.

"So, can you tell me about wizarding money?"

The goblin nodded, "There are 17 silver Sickles to a golden Galleon and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle."

Harry nodded, still amazed.

"Where did this money come from anyway? I'm muggle raised so I have no idea."

The goblin furrowed his brows. "This is your trust fund; from your parents. It's meant to get you through school until you either reach your majority or become emancipated and gain access to the main Potter vault."

Harry was speechless at that answer. He didn't think he could be that rich. Only a week before, he was a weak orphan living with the Dursleys and praying for a miracle, now that miracle is finally within his grasp, and it's much too bright to hold. 

As he tried to come to terms with that answer, he nodded to the goblin and continued filling his pockets to the brim with money.

After leaving the vault and another nauseous cart ride back up to the bank, he finally left Gringotts, his pockets much heavier than they were when he entered.

"There ya are Harry. I've been lookin’ all over for yah, " Hagrid shouted and ran over towards Harry.

"Yeah, I just got out of the vault."

Hagrid nodded. "Well, we better get a move on, yeh?"

Harry sighed, he didn't really want Hagrid to get his supplies with him, there were many things he wanted to research, such as that blue potion. And Hagrid, or someone else, was probably trying to keep him in the dark about things he should know. Neither Hagrid or the letter from that Dumbledore fellow said that the vault he went to was his trust vault and only part of a larger inheritance. And the fact that Hagrid was sent to introduce him to the magical world only really proved that. Though Hagrid was definitely a very nice and loyal person, he didn't come off as the most competent or knowledgeable of the bunch to Harry. That was also the problem too. Harry thought he was much too loyal to Dumbledore, and he probably wasn't observant enough to read between the lines either.

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Actually Hagrid, I was wondering whether I could get my supplies on my own, " the young charge then gave the most innocent look he could manage. "And you also must be really busy as Hogwarts Gamekeeper, surely you don't have the time to babysit me?"

His smile faded and he looked down at Harry, "I don't know Harry. Dumbledore said I had to keep an eye on you."

Harry's eyebrow twitched. He was suspicious about that order. Clearly, something was going on.

The green-eyed boy forced a smile, "Well Hagrid, I think I'll be perfectly safe here in Diagon Alley. There are fully trained wizards everywhere, so I'll be just fine."

Hagrid relented, "Alright, Harry, " he sighed. "Just don't go wandering down Knockturn Alley, and be careful, all right?."

Harry grinned, "Of course."

Once Hagrid told Harry to meet him back at the Leaky Cauldron in three to four hours, the young boy set off on his shopping spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me kudos, I want to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, subscribe, and tell me what you think.


End file.
